A wholly novel approach to the synthesis of optically pure natural prostaglandins and analogues thereof is being investigated. Based upon the readily available fermentation product, terrein, a flexible synthetic process has been partially completed which will make these compounds plentifully available for pharmacological evaluation and potential clinical use.